POkemon Dark Shadows
by SuperTErrain963
Summary: Yes, this is my first story. Well...The first story I've written on . ONTO THE SUMMARY. Trouble is brewing in the Pokemon World. It is up to only one human to stop it. Will he be able to vanquish this threat, or fall to the darkness? (P.S, I suck at summaries.) Rated T for blood in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Pokémon Dark Shadows

My name is Jimmie. I'm 15 years old. This is the story of how a wimpy, fearful teenager like me became a strong, courageous hero. This journey was long, hard and very painful, but I managed to overcome any challenge. Because I had something not alot of people have.

Spirit.

* * *

Summer had just rolled around the corner. You know what that means; no school for a looooong time. Man, I loved summer! Me and my (ahem) ex-girlfriend (we were still friends) Alexis were just sitting around in my living room, watching TV. My parents were gone for the week and told me not to have anyone else over. So I had to make the most of it, right? Plus, they'd never know if someone else was in thier house anyways.

"So, Alexis...Anything you wanna do? Play somee video games or somethin'?" I asked, scratching the short, jet-black hair on my head. Alexis just shrugged. "Mmmm, I dunno. Maybe." Me and Alexis were both a bit...Geekish. If that's even a word. We both loved to play video games. "Let's see..." I muttered, getting up off the white leather couch and over to the bookshelf where I kept most of my games. "Hmm...Ah yes! How about some Naruto? Remember when I used to kick your butt at that?" I asked, grinning slyly over to Alexis.

"Yeah, you _used to_, but now I can beat you any time any day!" Alexis challenged. "Oh, is that a challenge?" I countered.

"Put the game in and find out." Alexis grinned. Like I said, I LOVED the summer!

* * *

Later that night (after Alexis totally pwned me at Naruto), well...More like midnight. I always stay up extremely late. Anyways, later that night, I had finally gone to bed. I always missed my parents when they were gone for long periods of time. I sighed and turned over. NIghttime always bored me, I don't know why. Probably because everything else was asleep in the small town that I live in.

This night in particular was strange, though. My body temperature was rising and lowering like crazy. AT one point, I felt like I was gonna spontainiously combust, I was so hot! Next I felt like I was gonna get frostbite I was so cold. Finally, I just went to sleep, thinking I Was coming down with something.

I wasn't.

In my dreams, I had a birds-eye view of this vast forest. Like, HUGE forest, with HUGE trees and a HUGE...Cathedral? Could it be some ancient building that has yet to be discovered? Why was I dreaming about this, anyways? Suddenly, I heard a huge roar as I was very quickly zoomed down to the forest floor.

'_What the...?'_

I looked around, trying to find the source of the roar when a huge shadow loomed over me. I turned around to find a huge, purple-ish black mass of gas staring right at me. Yeah. Saring. It had EYES! Yellow, freakish eyes that wanted to kill my soul. I nearly screamed.

That is untill a voice said something to me.

_'This will be your fate. This will be your fate, unless you can gather the courage to face danger, be fearless.'_

Fearless? Hah! I already AM fearless! That roar didn't help though. The creature roared once again, to which I cringed at.

'_I-I can totally face this danger! I-I just need a w-weapon!' _I stammered. Man, I was a wimp.

The mass roared a third time and lunged at me. I screamed and sheilded my face with my arm. Everything went white...

* * *

I Jolted awake, in my bed, and in a cold sweat. I Put a hand to my face, panting heavily. "That was...The most intense dream I've ever had." I said, falling back onto my pillow.

Why did I have the feeling my life was about to turn into some kind of fanfiction?


	2. Chapter 1: TheTyphlosion?

I woke up early the next morning.

Alone.

In a rather large house.

"Well..." I yawned. "Might as well get on with the day." I Looked at the digital clock that rested on my T.V. 9:30. "Every morning I wake up at the same time..." I muttered as I got up out of the bed and dressed myself. My parents were still gone for a couple of days, and I could do whatever I wanted to.

So I played some video games.

It wasn't long until I heard a knock at the front door. I paused my game and went to answer, only to find Caylee, Alexis' younger sister at the door. "Hey, Jimmie!" She said, hyper as ever. "So, can you come out?" She asked. I nodded. "Uh-huh, sure can. Just lemme get dressed properly, then I'll be out in a...few..." My voice trailed off as my gaze slowly turned to a figure standing across the street from my house. "Hey. Caylee, could you come inside real quick...?" I asked as the figure started moving closer. Slowly...Very slowly.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, turning to look behind her, but I grabbed her arm, pulled her in and shut the door before she could. "Just...Stay in here. Go in my room, and whatever you do, don't look out the window." I said in a suddenly hushed tone. Caylee tilted her head, concerned, but then nodded and walked down the hall into my room.

"The hell was that...?" I muttered, slowly cracking the front door back open. Nothing.

"Huh?" I scratched my head, stepping outside. "I was sure I saw somethi- Urk!" I yelped as my shoulder was suddenly grabbed from the side.

I turned to see who grabbed me only to be greeted with a big wall of light tan fur. "Hey, do you mind letting me in before I get caught out here?" A voice asked above me. I looked up to see the grinning face of what has to be one of my most favorite _fictional _creatures.

A Pokémon.

More specifically, a Typhlosion.

For those of you who don't know what a Typhlosion is, just think of a five-foottall mix between a bear and a honey badger...Yeah. A bear-honey badger mix that has tan fur covering its torso, belly, hands and feet, while its back is covered in blue fur with red spots on the back of its neck.

Yeah.

"Sooo, you gonna let me in, or not? What, you've never seen a Typhlosion before? DOn't worry, I'm not gonna eat you or anything."

* * *

After a short introduction- The Typhlosion's name was Blaze- Blaze took a seat on the couch. "Alright, Jimmie. Might as well enjoy your last few days in this world, 'cause pretty soon, you'll be comin' to mine." He said very non-chalantly.

"W-Wait, what...?" I asked, tilting my head. "Jimmie, I think he means he's taking you back the Pokemon World." Caylee said. "The Pokemon World!? What for!?"

"Well, we're in a spot of trouble over there. Dark forces threatening to destroy the POkemon World as we know it, an all. I Heard they're coming for this world next, too." My heart pretty much sank when I heard that.

"They're gonna...Destroy our world...?" Now I was panicing. "A-And you need ME to stop them, or something!?" Blaze sighed. "He said you'd react like this..." He said before standing up and gripping both my shoulders.

"Listen. You know who Arceus is, right?" I nodded. "Well, when he first heard word of this...Darkness stuff, he immediately looked for someone who could beat it. Sure enough he found you." My eyes went wide.

Arceus.

The God of Pokemon.

Looking for me.

Again, I almost fainted, but managed to keep my composure. "W-Wow..." I muttered. "So, I'm giving you a few days to stay here, prepare, pack or whatever you need to do, alright? ANd yes, I will be staying here with you." Blaze let go of my shoulders and sat back down on the couch.

Awkward silence.

"This is a nice house you got here, by the way. Parents must be pretty rich."

Me and Caylee sweatdropped. I shouldn't have jinxed myself last night...


End file.
